


No More Fear

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Watching all the re-runs on Sky, it's brought back all my favourite character pairings. Just a little drabble. Jack/Mickey





	No More Fear

Jack stood by the kitchen sink, looking out of the window, in to the garden, as he waited for the kettle to boil. His mind drifted back to the previous night, in the pub with his colleagues to celebrate his young DC’s birthday, the hours going by, drink after drink until he couldn’t remember getting home. As the kettle clicked beside him, he turned to pour the coffee, looking up when he felt himself being watched.  
“Morning.”   
Jack offered a half smile before he went back to the task in hand.  
“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” The voice spoke up.  
Jack had his head down, saying nothing as he heard the footsteps approach him, a warm hand on his shoulder.  
“Jack, you regret it don’t you, last night?”  
Jack finally locked eyes with Mickey, seeing the worried look in the younger man’s eyes.  
“It’s not that Mickey.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“It’s just, this is new for me.”  
“Well yeah, so what. It’s new for me too?”  
“I didn’t think this would be the kind of thing that I’d find…fun.”  
“However?”  
“Well, here we are.”  
Jack looked at Mickey and smiled, the younger man leaned in and placed a kiss to Jack’s lips, feeling the older man respond immediately.  
“Here we are.” Mickey whispered back.  
“It’s not that I don’t want this, it’s just…I dunno?”  
“You’re scared?”  
“Sounds pathetic, doesn’t it?”  
“Of course not, I do understand.”  
“Look, do you want a coffee?”  
Mickey took a step back, running a hand through his hair.  
“No I eh, I better get home, get changed before my shift.”  
Jack picked up on the little bit of anger that entered Mickey’s voice.  
“Mickey look I didn’t mean too…”  
“You know what, it’s fine. I get it Guv, see you at work yeah.”  
Before Jack could say anything else, Mickey was away down the hallway, the front door slamming behind him.  
…  
Jack was sitting in his office, his office door opening. He looked up from his paperwork to see Inspector Gold walking in.  
“Gina…what do you need?”  
“Just thought I’d let you know I’ll be stealing DC Sharpe for a few hours if that’s okay?”  
“For?”  
“Rape case, I know she’s dealt with quite a few and could use her help.”  
“Yeah, sure…go ahead.”  
“You alright?” Gina asked, seeing the preoccupied look on his face.  
“Yeah fine.”  
“You’re a bad liar Sir, you and DC Webb have a falling out already?” She joked.  
Jack’s head shot up at her question.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep the mark.” She added.  
“What did you mean Gina?”  
“Look I didn’t mean anything, just ignore me.”  
“No seriously, what did you mean?”  
Gina signed before coming around to the side of the desk, leaning against it, her arms folded in front of her.  
“Last night at the pub, you and Mickey seemed very…close.”  
“Gina?”  
“You can tell me to mind my own business but…”  
“Did anyone else notice?”  
“I doubt it, unlike you lot, I can handle my drink and I pay attention to what’s going on around me.”  
“He came home with me last night?”  
“Well I gathered that much, so why have you got a face like thunder today then, didn’t it end well?”  
Jack could see the smile playing on Gina’s lips as she asked the question.  
“I think I panicked a bit this morning, going over what happened, what people might think about us.”  
“Well that doesn’t sound like you, you’re not afraid of anything.”  
“Don’t Gina.”  
“Be honest with me, how do you feel about him…really?”  
“It’s been a long time coming Gina.”  
“That isn’t really answering my question?”  
“I love him alright…I love him.”  
“So last night, it wasn’t just a spur of the moment, drunk out of your mind thing?”  
“No, no it’s been coming for a while.”  
“You’re afraid of what people will say?”  
“Sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”  
“No, but I wouldn’t worry. Sure, they’ll gossip for a week or so but then the fascination will wear off and they’ll move on to something else.”  
“You think so?”  
“You know what this place is like. Jack if you really love him then tell him, and don’t worry about what that lot out there will. As long as you and Mickey are happy, then isn’t that all that matter?”  
“Thanks Gina.” He smiled up at her.  
“That’s what I’m here for.” She said, getting to her feet. “Oh, and Eva?”  
“Yeah, take her.”  
“Thanks Sir, and good luck.”  
…  
Mickey was at the coffee machine when Jack finally found him.  
“Ah Mickey, can I have a word?”  
“Sure Guv, what’s up?”  
“My office yeah?”  
Mickey nodded before disposing of the coffee cup in the bin and following Jack up to his office. When he entered, Jack closed the door behind them.  
“Something wrong with the case Guv?”  
“This isn’t about work Mickey.”  
“Oh…right.”  
“Look Mickey I…”  
“You don’t have to say anything Guv, I get it. It was a mistake and we should just move on.”  
“Is that what you really want?” Jack asked surprised.  
“It’s what you want.”  
“No, no it isn’t.”  
“What, but I thought, well this morning you were…”  
“I had a minor panic over what happened between us, that’s all.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I had a good chat with a friend and they made me realise something I already knew.”  
“Which is?”  
“You already know.”  
“Maybe I want to hear you say it.”  
“You’re not gonna make this easy are you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Fine.”  
Jack stepped forward, his hand coming up to Mickey’s face.  
“I love you Mickey and yeah, I was scared but I realised that we shouldn’t have to hide who we are. I’m not afraid any more, so if you still want this, us…then I’m ready?”  
Mickey offered a warm smile before he kissed Jack, pulling back to see the older man smiling back at him.  
“Yeah I want this and I want people to know but, we don’t have to rush things. Maybe just keep it between us for a few weeks, get used to being together outside of work.”  
“Whatever you want.”  
Mickey kissed him for a second time before Jack’s phone started ringing.  
“I better get that.”  
“Yeah, I better get back to it.”  
As Mickey headed to the door, he turned back briefly.  
“Out of curiosity, who did you tell?”  
“What?”  
“About us?”  
“Oh, Eh Gina Gold.”  
“Inspector Gold, Jack.”  
“Relax, she won’t say anything.”  
“She better not, I’ll leave you too it.”  
“Mickey?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Dinner tonight, my place?”  
“I’ll be there.”  
The door closed behind him as Jack went back to work.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
